Somebody's watching
by Paola di Roccanera
Summary: Nunca podrías imaginar que la chica con rostro de ángel y manos tan delicadas es en realidad una asesina en serie. Michiru Kaioh es una vigilante
1. Orígenes

Disclaimer: Ni Haruka Tenou, ni Michiru Kaioh me pertenecen (aunque lo quiera). Todos los demás personajes son ficción. Al menos en este capítulo.

**Capítulo 1: Orígenes**

La lluvia cae mientras escribo esta historia, mi historia. Pasan los autos bajo mi ventana de este departamento en el centro de la ciudad, miles de personas caminan por las calles sin conocer los verdaderos secretos que se esconden en los rincones, sin ver que el señor amable que permite que pasen esas escolares lo hace solo para deleitarse al imaginar las atrocidades que les haría. Que ese hombre simpático que es tan agradable de tratar en realidad golpea a su esposa hasta dejarla inconsciente. O que esta delicada señorita que muestro ser, con cara de ángel y de que no mataría una mosca no duda ni le tiembla la mano al momento de deshacerse de uno de esos parásitos. Soy Michiru Kaioh, y soy una vigilante.

Por cierto que conoces el término, no? No en vano tienes una adicción al género criminal, muertes, psicópatas, asesinos seriales. En cierta medida me veo como una generosa benefactora de la policía y tribunales: les ahorro trabajo, evito el desperdicio de recursos necesarios en otras áreas. Incluso a veces ellos mismos me proveen el nombre de alguien que solo ocupa espacio. No me malentiendas, no soy tan torpe como para hacerle saber a un detective quien soy en realidad, tampoco me deshago de ellos inmediatamente, de ser así hace mucho que estaría en la mira, aunque me atrevo a pensar que con cierta indulgencia de parte de ellos.

Mi trabajo es simple: saco del camino de la gente buena y decente a aquellos que solo les hacen daño. Porqué? No puedo explicarlo, simplemente no puedo tolerar la injusticia de ver cómo incluso en los tribunales esas bestias salen bien paradas, nunca hay pruebas concretas suficientes, solo conjeturas que son más que obvias. Al menos para mí, porque puedo entender la mente criminal, la mente de esos seres que son lo más bajo de esta sociedad. Eso me deja en el mismo nivel, no? Tal vez no soy mejor que ellos, pero al menos ningún inocente sufre en mis manos.

Cómo empecé en la vida del crimen, quieres saber? Por proteger a mis seres queridos, como muchos de los que seguimos este camino. Aunque la verdad va mucho más lejos, ya te contaré esa historia. Ya debes haber concluido que mi infancia y mi familia distan mucho de lo que se llama la familia ideal, eso no es novedoso. Mis padres jamás debieron haber estado juntos, eso es un hecho. No puedes mezclar a una mujer buena con un maldito bastardo, no se debe, solo trae dolor a ella y sus hijos. Golpes, mentiras, manipulación, humillaciones. Lo suficiente para convertirme en esto.

Aún recuerdo el golpe de ver a mi madre convertida en un guiñapo, solo despojos luego de la bestial paliza que mi padre le propinó. Estaba irreconocible, su rostro deformado por la inflamación y los moretones. Contusiones por doquier, fracturas; no recuerdo muy bien el parte médico, solo que todos los doctores la miraban y decían que era un milagro que hubiera sobrevivido. Yo lo sé, se dio cuenta de que muriendo él iba a ganar. Y ella finalmente decidió luchar, no dejarse vencer por quien no la merecía. Y yo no la iba a dejar sola, al menos no con ese monstruo rondando cerca.

En realidad no tuve que planificar cada detalle, podríamos decir que tengo talento natural para esto, al igual que para el violín o la pintura. No te lo había mencionado, lector? Pues sí, soy un prodigio en las artes y en el engaño. Como si toda mi vida hubiera caminado en esta dirección, en hacerme pasar por alguien que dista mucho de mi verdadero yo.

Cuando mi primo decidió enseñarme tiro al blanco vi de inmediato que podía algún día serme útil. Pero que eso solo podía ser si nadie se lo esperaba. Fingí rara vez acertar en el centro, casi por coincidencia, lo que provocaba la risa casi incontenible de mi primo, aunque en realidad acertaba cada vez al punto que estaba mirando. Practicaba sola, cuando nadie andaba cerca. Y la verdad debo decir que tengo talento para esto. También aprendí a lanzar cuchillos gracias esta vez a mi hermano, que al parecer se aburría demasiado durante unas vacaciones, esto me resultó más difícil, pero mi persistencia me hizo mejorar notablemente, aunque siempre quedé como muy torpe ante todos los conocidos. Y eso constituye una gran ventaja, nadie se imaginaría que yo, una mujer no muy fuerte puede deshacerse tan fácilmente de un hombre mucho más voluminoso.

Fue fácil enviar un mensaje ofreciendo la mejor cocaína desde un teléfono desechable, citándolo a un risco frente a Cayo Tiburón. Supongo que sobra la explicación del nombre. Fácil esperar escondida en las sombras de las rocas. Fácil apuntar con una de las tantas armas que él coleccionaba. Y fácil disparar directamente entre las cejas. Simple, rápido, efectivo. Saqué el celular de su bolsillo, lo puse dentro de su auto, arrastré el cuerpo hacia la orilla y dejé que mis amigos carnívoros se encargaran del resto. Borré mis huellas y me alejé hasta dónde había dejado mi cuadrimoto. Luego de unos días, la visita de la policía para avisar que habían encontrado el auto abandonado, el mensaje del ofrecimiento de la droga y la conclusión a la que habían llegado: muerte accidental bajo la influencia de estupefacientes. Nunca imaginé que el rostro de tantos expresara semejante alivio al escuchar de una muerte.

Algo cambió ese día. No es que dejara de sentir, sino que en el momento que estoy en una misión es como si me sacara los sentimientos y emociones, los dejara colgando en un ropero y cuando todo hubiera terminado pudiera volver a ponérmelos como si se tratara de un traje. Después de todo, hago esto por empatía, no con el agresor sino con las víctimas de la agresión. No puedo soportar que alguien sufra y yo no hacer nada, menos si ahora tengo la capacidad de hacerlo.

**Flashback**

Jardín de infantes

-Señorita Akiko, puedo ir al baño?

- Solo no te demores, Michiru. Ya comienza la hora de dibujar.

-Sí, Señorita!

La pequeña de ojos azules se dirigió al baño, pero en el camino un llanto la desvía hacia unas salas vacías de los cursos superiores. Al asomarse vio al conserje con una niña rubia de ojos negros que reconoció como Midori, la hermana mayor de su amiguita Mika.

-No, por favor, no.

-Vas a hacer todo lo que te diga, y si hablas, va a ser peor para ti. Ahora separa las piernas antes de que te vuelva a golpear. Si ayudas, va a terminar antes.-dijo el conserje entre jadeos

-DÉJALA! LE HACES DAÑO!- explotó la pequeña aguamarina

-Oh, que tenemos aquí? Una pequeña valiente-dijo el hombre levantándose y atrapando a la pequeña que trató de huir. –Ahora, obedece, si no quieres que esta pequeña sea la que me satisfaga, no es de mi tipo, aún, pero si no hay nada mejor... Además, ya me has probado en otras ocasiones, no Midori?

-Michi, no mires, no digas nada, corre y nunca le cuentes a nadie lo que viste- suplicó Midori-Vete!

Al volver a la sala de clases, Michiru entró y cayó desvanecida.

**Fin flashback**

Y aquí estoy, tratando de proteger a quien le tocó vivir junto a un monstruo.

* * *

_Ok, después de leer Ciudad del Vicio, de tutivale, en que Haruka es una asesina a sueldo y analizar muchos comentarios de Michiru en el anime, llegué a la conclusión de que es una asesina serial en potencia. Después de todo es ella la que no duda en sacrificar a alguien por el bien común (recordemos que Haruka siente culpa por manchar sus manos con sangre inocente, no Michiru)._

_Así que decidí explotar ese lado más violento y no relegarla al papel de protegida o pasiva. En esta historia, ella es la protagonista._

_Espero rewiews, opiniones, comentarios varios. No sé para donde va esta historia, como tantas, se está escribiendo sola._


	2. El encuentro

**Capítulo 2: El encuentro**

Llego a casa cansada, quien diría que terminaría trabajando en una gran compañía, dictando la moda que se usa en este lugar. Soy una fashion researcher and buyer, básicamente me paseo y observo lo que la gente viste, saco fotografías, busco diseños y texturas originales y junto con los diseñadores la compañía cada researcher es encargado de diseñar colecciones de ropa para diferentes tipos de cuerpo, estilos, edades, géneros. Suena muy glamoroso, y en cierta manera lo es, pero también involucra mucho stress porque si las colecciones no tienen éxito es un despido seguro, caminar siglos, observar detalles, trabajar en equipo con los de accesorios, maquillaje. Cada researcher tiene un diseñador asignado. La mía es Setsuna Meiou. Tiene mucho talento, es capaz de hacer que cualquiera se vea bien con sus diseños, cuida hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Una de las garantías de mi trabajo es que en realidad nadie nota qué es lo que hago en algunos momentos, puedo salir y encargarme de mis actividades paralelas sin mayor dificultad. Suma a eso que uno de mis restaurants favoritos también lo es de algunos detectives y eso me permite enterarme de ciertos detalles e información que me permite encontrar algunos sujetos de los que es mejor deshacerse. Nos vemos con frecuencia, porque aparentemente no nos quedan muchas ganas de cocinar, ellos luego de atrapar a los chicos malos, yo de vestir al mundo. Puesto de esa manera suena ridículo, ellos dedican su vida a hacer una diferencia, yo de aumentar la frivolidad de gente que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que salir de compras todos los días.

Me gusta este restaurant porque es hogareño, cálido, siempre tienen comida vegetariana y la conversación es agradable. Somos en el fondo como una pequeña familia que se reúne a cenar casi todas las noches.

-¡Hey, ya llegó nuestra hermosa fashionista!-dice un hombre joven y alto, de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros pero chispeantes, con amplia sonrisa. Un hombre guapo por el que muchas chicas se derriten.

-Y parece que se me adelantaron los héroes que salvan el mundo. ¿Dejaron algo para que pueda cenar?

-Por supuesto, no podemos permitir que una chica tan bonita y elegante se vaya a la cama sin cenar. Y esta vez te invito, Michiru-san.

- Algo me dice que esa invitación no será gratis, Katsuo-kun. Te conozco hace demasiado como para aceptar de buenas a primeras.

-¿Y si es en retribución a un servicio profesional?

-¿Y qué puede hacer una persona dedicada a la frivolidad en el mundo de los héroes?-levanto una ceja algo incrédula.

-Hay una mujer que hace poco huyó de su marido que la maltrataba, salió de su casa solo con lo puesto y algo más. Es una mujer preciosa, hermosa, si la vieras… Pero está tan dañada que se siente horrible, nada, incapaz de salir adelante. Antes de casarse trabajaba como secretaria, ahora necesita trabajar otra vez, pero no tiene seguridad en sí misma. Y mi novia siempre dice que las mujeres se sienten mejor cuando se compran algo lindo, cuando se miran al espejo y les gusta lo que ven. Tal vez eso es lo que necesita. Por supuesto es un primer paso, debe seguir trabajando con su terapeuta. Por eso necesito que nos ayudes. He visto que siempre andas vestida de forma especial incluso cuando andas en ropa deportiva. Michiru-san, puedes ayudar a cambiar el mundo de esa mujer. Hacer una diferencia en su mundo.

No me esperaba algo así. Eso pone al mundo de la frivolidad al servicio de alguien. Hacer una diferencia, dice Katsuo-kun. No suena mal, hacer una diferencia desde otra perspectiva, una que ilumina, que se puede ver, no en las sombras como estoy acostumbrada. Lo miro fijamente, saco una de mis tarjetas.

-Toma. ¿Puedes arreglar que vaya este viernes en la tarde a la oficina-taller?

-Estaremos ahí. Quiero ver esa magia.

-Katsuo-kun, a veces puedes sonar muy afeminado.

-Mira quien lo dice, chica a la que le gustan otras chicas. Femenina por partida doble.

-Sigue así y haré que vistas una falda.

-Oh, el día de hoy andas agresiva. Me gusta.

-¿Qué diría tu novia si te escuchara?

-Me castraría sin dudarlo.

Las risas flotan naturales, Katsuo-kun es como mi hermano, y es de los pocos hombres a los que no he tenido que decirle dos veces que no a una invitación. Es buen observador, y luego de rechazarlo simplemente observó para saber qué tipo de hombre atraía mi atención. Ninguno. Afortunadamente no lo tomó como algo personal, simplemente se encogió de hombros y continuó con su vida.

-¡Katsuo-san, Katsuo-san!-entra corriendo y con una expresión de horror uno de los colegas de Katsuo-kun.

-Takeo-san, cálmate. ¿Acaso se está incendiando el cuartel?

-Ojalá fuera solo eso -jadeó-. Se acaba de saber el veredicto del juicio contra Ichida Saburo. Inocente. Fue declarado inocente. Lo liberan en un par de horas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Ese hombre a todas luces es culpable, atacó a varias niñas, es un violador en serie!-gritó Katsuo-kun. Puedo ver su frustración, fueron meses investigando, durante ese tiempo apenas nos vimos, solo cuando él iba a comprar algo para comer en la oficina y por un par de minutos.-¿Cómo ese estúpido juez lo deja libre, no se da cuenta que en cualquier momento otra niña va a ser atacada por él? ¿Acaso no tiene consciencia? ¿O simplemente le pagaron como a tantos otros?

-Podemos seguirlo, establecer vigilancia permanente…- ¿Crees acaso que nos lo permitirán?-lo cortó Katsuo-kun. –Nada, nuestro trabajo vale nada…

No me gusta sentir esa frustración en mi amigo, no me gusta saber que otra niña puede ser atacada por ese monstruo. Es hora que haga la diferencia entre las sombras.

-Lo siento mucho, Katsuo-kun. Espero que ese maldito pague por todo lo que ha hecho.

Dejo a mi amigo en el restaurant. Un par de horas para que otro monstruo salga a la calle. Eso no ocurrirá, juro por Dios que no va a ocurrir.

El sol ya se esconde sobre la cuidad, y solo dispongo de una hora antes de que sea liberado Ichida. Si fuera en este momento sin duda sería reconocida, mi color de cabellos no es común, al igual que el de mis ojos. Sin embargo, una peluca, lentes de contacto, maquillaje que deja mi rostro más anguloso y ropa "normal" me permitirán moverme en total libertad. Una chaqueta con capucha que desecharé en cuanto acabe con Ichida termina mi disfraz.

No debo dejar rastro, nada que me conecte puede ser visto cerca de Ichida porque no puedo permitir que Katsuo-kun me identifique. Sería peligroso para él y para mí. Me dirijo a un lugar donde se sabe que los taxistas estafan a los extranjeros, son escoria, por eso no me molesta hacer lo que voy a hacer: algo de acento extranjero y el que es delincuente caerá como mosca en la miel.

-_Someone knows where's the Hilton Hotel?_

_-Yes, missus. Come here!_

Veo como hace señas a sus camaradas y su sonrisa socarrona. Lo que le espera, casi me da pena este sujeto. Abre la puerta del auto, me subo, arranca y par de manzanas más adelante saco una Beretta 92 con silenciador.

-Creo que cambié de opinión –digo, apoyando mi pistola en su cabeza- Sigue mis instrucciones y nada te pasará, si no, puedes imaginarte. Ahora, directamente a la cárcel. Pero no te asustes –río- esta vez no es por ti.

-No me haga nada, por favor, ¿no ve que solo soy un taxista?

-Que acostumbra estafar turistas. Ahora, ve rápido y callado, nada que puedas decir va a cambiar lo que pasará ahora, solo depende de ti salir sano y salvo. A la cárcel dije.

Cuando llegamos hago que se estacione en una calle lateral a la salida de la cárcel. Obligatoriamente Ichida tiene que pasar por aquí y cuando lo haga, estaremos listos. Afortunadamente no tuvimos que esperar mucho, las carreras de la prensa dejan ver claramente que se ya está fuera. Es incredulidad lo que se respira en el aire, es tan obvio que es el culpable que parece un error sacado de una película.

-En camino, sigue al auto que lleva a Ichida. Ahora depende de tu habilidad, bonito. Adivina lo que voy a hacer.

-Va a matar a Ichida, ¿no es eso?

-Bingo.

-Ay, Dios, ay Dios.

-No metas a Dios en esto, calla y conduce.

Debo reconocer que este tipo es bueno, tiene cierta habilidad al conducir. Pareciera que ha estado años corriendo.

-En la autopista ponte al lado de Ichida. Y cuidado con hacerte el listo, porque de esta no vas a salir vivo si intentas algo.

Bajo la ventanilla para poder tener mejor visión. Avanza rápido. Puedo sentir la adrenalina en mis venas, los latidos de mi corazón conforme nos acercamos a Ichida. Cien metros. Respiro profundamente. Cincuenta metros. Me preparo para apuntar. Veinte metros. Apunto. Estamos exactamente al lado. Aprieto el gatillo.

Un sonido poco identificable y veo como estalla la cabeza de Ichida. Ya no le hará daño a nadie más.

-Ahora, ve a alguna estación de trenes.

-En realidad es una alivio que ese sujeto esté muerto. Todos esperábamos que nunca más viera la luz el sol, usted hizo justicia…

-¿Qué te dije de mantener tu boca cerrada? No me interesa tu opinión al respecto. Ahora, déjame en el tren.

Este sujeto definitivamente quiere deshacerse de mí. Va a 150 Kmph. Al menos así podré llegar antes a casa y descansar. Estamos cerca de Shinnarashino, supongo que ahí es dónde se dirige.

-Detente cerca de la estación, me bajaré y te puedes ir. Maneja a toda velocidad hasta que cuentes mil, luego haz lo que quieras. Si no arrancas de inmediato, vas a tener una bonita bala en tu cráneo.

-Sí, no, como diga, gracias.

-Detente en ese callejón.

Me bajo, apenas pongo los pies en el suelo cuando este sujeto ya se fue. Vaya que estaba asustado. Me saco la peluca, los lentes de contacto, y retiro el maquillaje con una toallita húmeda. Los guardo en mi bolso por ahora. Camino hacia la estación, en las afueras tomo un taxi, esta vez en buenos términos. Solo en caso de que el otro taxista diga que dejó a una mujer en Shinnarashino a cierta hora, las cámaras pueden delatarme.

-A Chuo, por favor.

-Como diga.

Al fin puedo respirar más relajada, el hacer esto muchas veces no te exime de la adrenalina que es quitar la vida a alguien, por mucho que sea una escoria, un parásito. Lo irónico de esto es que soy vegetariana porque no me gusta mucho la idea de que un animal muera por mi causa, en mi defensa tengo que decir que un animal es inocente, no hace daño. Estos sujetos no. El trayecto no es tan largo, solo 30 minutos, me bajo y camino un poco, necesito relajarme. Además aprovecho de dejar la peluca en un basurero y los lentes en otro. Mejor que no estén juntos si los encuentran.

Paso por calles iluminadas, otras más oscuras. Hay gente divirtiéndose en los bares, restaurants. Por mi lado pasa una pareja. A veces los envidio, tienen a quien contarle sus sentimientos, sus dudas. No puedo evitar sonreír al imaginarme diciendo: "Cariño, ¿sabes? Tengo un hobby algo exótico, me gusta matar criminales liberados por un mal sistema judicial, a veces me cuestiono si está bien, pero de todas maneras lo sigo haciendo". Saltarían todas las alarmas y en un dos por tres estaría en la cárcel, dónde no duraría mucho.

No me doy cuenta que alguien me sigue, solo cuando alguien me toma del hombro y me gira veo que se trata de un sujeto en evidente estado etílico. Por lo visto bajé demasiado mi guardia.

-vamos, acompáñame. Seguro que quieres algo de diversión

-Señor, por favor. Déjeme en paz.

-Oh, es una señorita educada, pero seguro necesita divertirse un poco.

-Te dije que me sueltes –ahora mi voz suena fría.

-Nadie me rechaza, te vienes conmigo- genial, otro sujeto que cree que puede hacer lo que quiera con una mujer.

-La señorita dijo que no. ¿No entiendes acaso? ¿O necesitas que te lo expliquen?- escucho una voz baja a mi espalda.

-Búscate tu propio bombón, este se viene conmigo.

-Sabes, no soy un objeto. Y ya perdí la paciencia- tomo su brazo y aplico una llave que lo deja de rodillas y gimiendo de dolor. –Entiendes ahora que no quiero ir contigo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, sí, perdón. Lo siento.-

Lo suelto y se pone de pie, camina todo lo rápido que puede andar un ebrio a las 10 de la noche. Me giro para ver a la cara a mi "rescatador". Lo que veo me gusta, cabello corto y rubio ceniza, ojos verdes y algo perplejos. Seguro no se esperaba el final de esta escena. Viste con descuidada elegancia, nada formal, sino relajado. Pantalones negros, camisa del mismo color con el cuello medio abierto, una chaqueta de cuero rojo algo suelta. Me gusta la línea de su nariz, la de su clavícula y sus manos de dedos largos pero delgados, que la delatan como otra chica, aunque el aspecto general es el de un chico guapo. Me gusta lo que veo.

-Gracias, pero creo que la ayuda llegó algo tarde.-digo con una sonrisa

-En realidad llegó a tiempo, pero no la necesitaba, por lo que veo.-aún esa chica sigue perpleja, puesto que se está rascando la cabeza.

-En realidad llegó un curso de autodefensa tarde, pero gracias por la intención.

-No es muy seguro que camine sola por aquí, tal vez debiera acompañarla.

-¿Es una línea aprendida, o tal vez sea usted quien necesite defensa?

-Soy cinturón negro de kárate, no necesito defensa de una chica-dice con gesto algo ofendido. Tal vez herí su "hombría".

-Entonces está bien que una chica me defienda, pero no que yo defienda a otra chica. Algo "machista" de su parte, ¿no?- digo haciendo las comillas con los dedos. Ante su mirada de shock le explico- sus manos, no son de hombre, son más delicadas. Y la estructura de sus hombros y clavícula son femeninas también.

-Menos de 5 minutos y ya me ha sorprendido dos veces.

-De todas maneras agradecería el no caminar sola y algo de conversación. Así que acepto su ofrecimiento. Mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh, mucho gusto-digo extendiendo mi mano. Ella me la estrecha.

-Y yo soy Haruka Tenoh. El gusto es mío.

* * *

_Al fin aparece Haruka en esta serie en la que tomo elementos de Criminal Minds, Csi y Dexter. Después de todo, sea como sea van a terminar juntas. Gracias por los reviews, ojalá sean enviados desde una cuenta para poder responderlos. Si alguien ve una serie de este estilo y se le ocurre alguna buena idea será bienvenida._


	3. Enfrentando las emociones

-Y, Kaioh-san, ¿qué hace una chica como usted en un lugar como este?

-Otra línea aprendida.

-Hey, al menos sirven para romper el hielo.

-En ese punto tiene razón, Tenoh-san. Estoy trabajando. –Noto su mirada confundida. -¿Ve a esa chica extranjera? –digo señalando a acera de enfrente –Probablemente viene de Italia, porque está usando colores neutros, blanco y negro a rayas. Eso aún no ha llegado a Japón. ¿Ve ese detalle de pulseras como piel de serpiente? Eso es novedoso, propio de ella, algo especial. –Tomo una fotografía con mi celular. –mañana discutiré ese detalle con una diseñadora y evaluaremos el aplicarla a una futura colección de ropa. Soy una investigadora de moda y estilo para una compañía. Es de ese tipo de profesiones que nunca deja de trabajar porque siempre estamos buscando algo novedoso y que luzca bien. Y ¿qué hace una chica como usted en un barrio como este? –digo usando sus misma frase.

-Pues necesitaba despejar mi cabeza y salí a caminar. Soy ingeniero automotriz, estamos trabajando en un nuevo prototipo de autos de carreras y la verdad a veces me aburre estar encerrada en una oficina todo el día. Lo mejor de mi trabajo es que soy la primera en correr esos automóviles y llevarlos a su máxima potencia.

-Un momento, ¿Haruka Tenoh, de la liga junior de carreras? No puedo creerlo. Cuando era una adolescente solía ir a las pistas a tomar apuntes de dibujo, me gustaba el movimiento y la energía que despedían, además de que parecían no tenerle miedo a nada –estoy en estado de shock. Lo que no digo es que tengo demasiados apuntes de esta chica en particular porque siempre me atrajo. ¿Cómo pude olvidar su nombre?

-La misma, sigo corriendo pero ahora en máquinas en las que he participado en el diseño y fabricación. Y la verdad a veces si se siente miedo, pero más que nada la adrenalina.

-Así que ambas dedicadas al diseño, una de la moda, otra de automóviles.

-Es bueno crear cosas y mejorar las ya existentes. Esa ha sido una importante característica de nuestro país desde que se abrió a occidente, recuerde que en pleno siglo XIX estábamos en la edad media.

Además de sexy, inteligente y culta.

-Y nuestra habilidad de mejorar lo ya hecho nos permitió abrirnos paso y volvernos los más adelantados en tecnología a nivel mundial –termino.

-Me da la impresión que conversar con usted, Kaioh-san debe ser muy interesante.

-Lo mismo digo, Tenoh-san. Pero por favor, prefiero mi nombre a mi apellido –digo con una sonrisa. Un momento, es mi sonrisa seductora ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

-Entonces, Michiru-san, preferiría también ser llamada por mi nombre.

-Está bien, Haruka-san. Espero no estarte alejando de tu casa solo por acompañarme –digo al percibir que estoy cerca de mi departamento.

-A decir verdad, nos hemos estado acercando al mío, así que no hay problema.

Continuamos la caminata, hace tiempo que no me sentía así de cómoda con alguien, solo conversar de cosas banales mezcladas con comentarios más profundos y cultos. A decir verdad Haruka Tenoh se aleja bastante del estereotipo de deportista que difícilmente conoce algo más que el deporte que practica. Casi sin darme cuenta estamos fuera de mi edificio.

-Gracias por la conversación, Haruka-san. Ha sido un honor ser acompañada a casa por alguien tan interesante.

-Para mí también ha sido un agrado y un honor que una chica tan linda me acompañara a casa. Espero que nos volvamos a ver otro día.

-Sería genial –le paso mi tarjeta. –Este es mi número, llámame cuando quieras. Que estés bien –digo y me dirijo hacia la entrada. Noto que Haruka está caminando en la misma dirección.

-¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto.

-Nada, solo que este es el edificio dónde vivo. Y aparentemente es el suyo también.

-Así es, vivo en el piso 21 –escucho una carcajada.

-También vivo en ese piso –ya estamos en el ascensor.

-Entonces es curioso que nunca nos hayamos visto. ¿Hace mucho que vives aquí?

-No tanto, hace un par de meses nada más. Vengo desde Nagoya.

-Ah, eso explica por qué no nos hemos visto. Solo hace una semana que volví de Europa, estuve fuera casi tres meses.

Bajamos del ascensor. Me dirijo hacia mi departamento. Otra vez la rubia me sigue.

-Parece que vivimos en la misma ala del edificio. ¿Puedo preguntar el número de departamento?

-Es el 2107.

-El mío es el 2109. Eso quiere decir que tenemos los departamentos contiguos. Así que puedo resumir que esta noche fue excelente, no solo conseguí el número de la chica más linda de Tokio, sino también sé donde vive.

-Haruka-san, algo me dice que eres una Don Juan sin remedio –ya llegamos a nuestras puertas.

-Solo con quien vale la pena correr el riesgo. Que descanses, Michiru-san –entramos al mismo tiempo a nuestro respectivos departamentos. Siento mi corazón latir con fuerza. Creo que Haruka Tenoh me está gustando mucho. Y con ese pensamiento me voy a dormir.

Llego al edificio donde la compañía tiene la oficina-taller mientras recuerdo los acontecimientos de la noche pasada, no solo la muerte de Ichida, que en realidad ni vale la pena mencionar salvo porque nuevamente ensucio mis manos con sangre para mantener a algunas personas protegidas, sino porque conocí a alguien quien solo en unas horas me hizo vibrar como la cuerda de un violín al ser tocado, esa reacción visceral que notas que sale desde lo más profundo de tu ser. No estoy hablando de amor ni nada de sentimientos elevados, o al menos eso quiero creer, sino simplemente de química, algo tan básico como la atracción sexual. No puedo evitar una sonrisa algo lujuriosa al imaginar cómo será Haruka Tenoh en la cama. En cuanto entro al taller, Setsuna-san, ella siempre tan perspicaz me mira y pregunta a quemarropa:

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Ara? ¿Quién?

-Ayer saliste con alguien –No es una pregunta –O al menos conociste a alguien que te parece muy interesante… Más bien apuesto por lo segundo, porque me hubiera dado cuenta si efectivamente tuvieras una cita. Cosa, linda, que no pasa hace siglos.

-Exageras.

-Está bien, siglos no, pero años sí. Y eso no puedes refutarlo. Y ahora dime: ¿quién es?

-¿Qué sacas con que te responda, si de todas maneras no sabrás de quien se trata?

-Realmente te gusta. ¡Al fin! Ya pensaba que tenías vocación de monja, que en lugar de sangre en esas venas tenías savia.

Suspiro. En realidad no quiero hacerme ilusiones, no quiero terminar otra vez con el corazón roto, no quiero volver a pasar por el proceso de reconstruirme de la nada en que me convertí luego del término de la relación más importante de mi vida. Es horrorosa esa sensación de que te están arrancando la carne con pinzas calientes, e incluso deseando que efectivamente fuera así, porque el dolor físico es infinitamente más fácil de manejar que el dolor emocional. Despertarte cada noche con el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas que viertes en sueños, deseando que todo no fuera más que una pesadilla, no poder controlar el llanto ni siquiera cuando estás despierta. Y lo peor de todo, haber compartido tanto con esa persona que no te queda ningún refugio, ni la música ni la pintura podían aliviar ese dolor, sino todo lo contrario, lo exacerbaban hasta el infinito.

Siempre quise ser violinista, siempre me gustó dibujar. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña compartía tardes enteras con mi hermana pintando los dibujos que ella hacía para mí. Y que desde los seis años, cuando vi a ese violinista tan cerca, supe que ese instrumento sería parte de mi vida. Ahora muy rara vez tomo un pincel, casi no me acerco al violín quien pareciera esperarme con paciencia a que alguna vez lo vuelva a abrazar.

Alcanzo a escuchar a la distancia la voz de Setsuna-san en tono de pregunta. Lo que dijo lo ignoro.

-Puede ser –respondo.

-Entonces la próxima colección de verano será a rayas con estilo del personaje de Freddie Krueger y Chucky –casi me da un ataque y abro los ojos desmesuradamente –Michiru-san, no estás prestando atención. Y lo acabo de comprobar. Cómo seguro estás pensando en lo que ocurrió anoche, mejor me lo cuentas mientras repasamos los bocetos del próximo lanzamiento. ¿Te parece?

-Ayer noche no tenía ganas de estar encerrada en casa, así que salí a dar una vuelta. Terminé en el distrito de Chuo. Nada fuera de lo común. Pero un borracho trató de forzarme a ser amable con él. Y ella apareció de la nada para defenderme.

-Pero tú ya tenías controlada la situación, ¿verdad?

-Así es. Fue divertido ver su expresión de perplejidad y desconcierto cuando me saqué a ese sujeto de encima. De todas maneras era una chica linda, muy de mi gusto.

-Cabello corto, rubia, alta. Masculina. ¿Segura que no buscas el reflejo de una historia pasada? No es bueno que sigas estancada en esa historia.

-La que me gustaba cuando tenía diez años también tenía cabello corto y rubio, pero no me interesaría tener nada con alguien que sea como ella. A veces pareciera que me considera la última alternativa cuando está sola, porque solo me llama cuando su novia de turno la ha dejado.

-Entonces tienes una fijación por un determinado físico pero con una psicología única.

-A veces pienso que estoy enamorada de alguien que no existe y que busco a ese alguien en cada chica rubia que conozco. Y cada vez me llevo una decepción peor, y la verdad no quiero saber que puede ser peor a lo que ya pasé una vez. Cedí demasiado ante situaciones que jamás debí haber aceptado y en eso asumo mi error, pero ciertamente no me merecía muchas de las cosas que tuve que pasar. Por eso ni siquiera me atrevo a ilusionarme, no quiero soñar con que alguna vez pasará algo importante entre Haruka y yo…

-Así que el nombre es Haruka, y nada menos que sin honorífico. Y al menos hay suficiente química, al menos de tu parte, para que al menos aceptes verbalmente la posibilidad de una ilusión. Porque en tu subconsciente ya la aceptaste, por eso esa sonrisa que no veía hace tiempo, es como si el sol hubiera aparecido en tu vida.

No me gusta esa frase. Es demasiado fácil asociarla al dolor.

-Setsuna-san, no me gusta por donde va esto.

-Y dime, ¿qué hicieron luego de que te zafaste del borracho ese?

-Pues caminar, conversar. Nada del otro mundo. Pero ahora tenemos que terminar los detalles de la próxima colección. Si quieres almorzamos juntas y ahí te cuento de qué hablamos.

-No te salvarás de ello.

Al menos conseguí unas horas para poder poner en orden mis ideas antes de verbalizarlas.

Setsuna-san decidió quedarse unos minutos más para terminar el vestido inspirado en las tribus africanas, por lo que me dijo que me adelante y pida su orden, que ya sé sus gustos. Sigo pensando en la conversación que acabo de tener con Setsuna-san. Es de las pocas personas que han sido lo suficientemente valientes para plantarme cara a pesar de mi mal humor. Tan abstraída voy que no noto a Katsuo-kun parado a mi lado.

-Katsuo-kun, me asustaste –digo al verlo demasiado cerca.

-Michiru-san –dice muy seriamente –sé que fue lo que hiciste anoche, te vi, al igual que mi compañero, así que no trates de negarlo.

Siento que mi corazón se detiene, no puede ser, no pudo haberme visto cuando disparé contra Ichida. Y si lo hizo, no pudo reconocerme, el maquillaje, los lentes de contacto, la peluca, con eso nadie, ni mi madre podría haberme reconocido. Es imposible, pero aun así lo tengo frente a mí, con una mirada acusadora.

-No sé de qué hablas, ayer me fui de aquí a casa.

-Pero volviste a salir, ¿no?

-¿Y si lo hice qué? No tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie.

-Entiendo que tu vida privada es importante para ti, pero tampoco tienes que andarlo ocultando.

Parece que me dejé llevar por la imaginación, no suena a que me haya descubierto cometiendo un homicidio a sangre fría.

-Pero no tengo porqué andarlo contando a todos. Tampoco tienes que venir con ese tono acusatorio, hace tiempo que soy mayor de edad y ni siquiera a mi familia le doy explicaciones más que las mínimas.

-Está bien, no fue mi intención que te sintieras agredida. Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme, conociendo tus gustos tan bien como los conozco, quién rayos era ese chico rubio con el que te vi pasear ayer por Chuo.

-Si conocieras tan bien mis gustos, tendrías más que claro que no suelo pasear con chicos, ni hombres, ni niños.

-Ya que dejas establecido que no era ni un chico, ni hombre, ni niño, solo me queda asumir que se trata de otra chica. Rubia. De cabello corto. Otra vez.

Segunda vez en el día que escucho eso de la "otra vez".

-Sabes que ese tema está prohibido. Y sí, era una chica muy atractiva, rubia, de cabello corto, ojos verde oscuro, muy sexy y que ahora no solo tiene mi número telefónico, sino también sabe dónde vivo. En cuanto llegue Setsuna-san les contaré a ambos, porque no quiero tener que repetir la historia.

-Más vale que comiences a hablar ya –dice Setsuna, quien alcanzó a escuchar la última frase que dije -¿cómo es eso de que sabe dónde vives? Eso no lo habías dicho.

-Pensé que no eras de ese tipo, que eras un poco más difícil de atrapar, ¿o es que ella era la fácil y te lanzaste como una loba hambrienta sobre una presa? –Su expresión de shock y desconcierto es como para capturarla en una fotografía. Sabiendo que tiene fama entre sus colegas de ni siquiera pestañear cuando ve horrorosas escenas de crímenes, este regalo es invaluable –Ni siquiera ahora que me dijeron que Ichida está muerto me impacté tanto.

-¿Lo mataron? –pregunta Setsuna-san

-Era obvio, cualquiera con cojones suficientes hubiera matado a ese cerdo. Lo único que lamento es que haya sido tan rápido, el hijo de puta no sufrió. Y la pista que tenemos de la asesina te aseguro que no nos esforzaremos en seguirla.

-¿Asesina? –pregunto.

-Sí, anoche, un rato después de que lo mataran llegó un taxista diciendo que una mujer lo secuestró para usarlo como chofer para matar a Ichida. Nos dio una descripción, de una mujer de unos 45 años, cabello y ojos oscuros. Como la mayor parte de Japón, así que no es una pista fiable. Los chicos del cuartel están haciendo una lista para dársela a la posible sospechosa, si es que quiere deshacerse de otros parásitos.

Maldito chofer, debí haberle pegado un tiro. Al menos estaba tan asustado que me añadió más de 15 años. Y los detectives no están muy interesados en seguir la pista.

-Katsuo-kun, me alegro que al final se hiciera justicia con ese sujeto, pero Michiru-san tiene mucho que contarnos.

A veces no tengo claro si estos dos son amigos o enemigos.

* * *

_Lamento haberme demorado más de la semana habitual, he estado con demasiado trabajo y para poder escribir esto le estoy quitando horas al sueño. Prometo que el próximo capítulo vendrá con un asesinato, pero antes quería dejar establecido que esta Michiru es una mujer dañada, porque nadie sano emocionalmente se dedicaría a asesinar, no?_

_Aidan Ross, espero no decepcionar con este capítulo, gracias por tu apoyo y consejos, me siento como si tuviera un editor particular. _


End file.
